


The Avengers are Ready for Hurricane Sandy

by MurphysScribe



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Humor, Hurricane Sandy, Slice of Life, disaster preparedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysScribe/pseuds/MurphysScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are ready to help deal with the aftermath from Hurricane Sandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers are Ready for Hurricane Sandy

**Author's Note:**

> Whew- I wrote this before the storm... and then there was the storm. My heart goes out to the families in New Jersey and Staten Island. I wish there were superheroes and ARC reactors to help.
> 
> Everyone I know is safe and sound... I know I was lucky- a few inconveniences, but largely okay.  
> Anyway, on to the story.

The lab at Avengers’ Tower was crowded. Tony and Bruce were there, each moving between two laptops and frowning- this was nothing unusual. Pepper had joined them with a laptop of her own, and Coulson had commandeered a larger wall-screen to talk to Fury at SHIELD. Steve and Natasha sat on the battered couch, Steve bent over a sketchpad on which he was making lists, and Natasha perched on one arm of the sofa, looking uneasy because she didn’t have anything to do (or track, hunt or assassinate.)

JARVIS had rigged the largest screen in the room to aggregate the information from weather satellites, showing the approaching storm that the local media had quaintly termed “Frankenstorm.”

Tony ended a call on his Starkphone, and glared at the screen. “Someone explain to me again how this Hurricane Sandy isn’t a plot by Loki to mess with the Stark Industries Halloween party?” he groused.

Fury’s one eyebrow raised and he snorted. “Not everything is about you, Stark,” he said, earning a laugh from Pepper and from Coulson, who had just murmured about the same thing.

“This better not make us need to cancel the Halloween party! I have the  _best_  costume,” Tony mourned. He paused, his gaze flicking from Bruce, who was about to take a sip of tea, to Coulson who was reaching for his coffee mug.

“I’m going as Sexy Feminist Hulk. I have purple fishnets and green glitter paint and everything.”

Both Bruce and Coulson sent their beverages spluttering in a fine mist over their respective keyboards.

Tony beamed and turned back to his computer. “Ow!”

He rubbed the back of his head where a paperclip had zinged him, and sent accusing looks at Coulson and Bruce. Both looked utterly innocent.

“I do not think you have the legs for this endeavor,” Natasha said. 

“I have amazing legs!” Tony exclaimed. “Certainly the best legs of any CEO on the Eastern seaboard. Rolling Stone and Forbes magazine have both written glowing praise of my legs  _and_  my business acumen! And they’re even better in four inch heels, which I can dance the cha-cha in, I’ll have you know.”

“In any case, we have confirmed that this storm is completely Earth-natural, no Asgardian influence, no frost giants. And Loki is secure,” Fury added.

As one, the team relaxed. Their gazes flickered to Agent Coulson, and specifically, to the cane he was still using, though he was back to mostly active duty.

Steve looked up at the swirling mass of oncoming storm. “So—the climate change made this?” he asked, uneasily. “People did this, with pollution? This is global warming?” He looked both spooked and disappointed in the world he’d woken up to.

“Yeah it looks like it, Capsicle, it was people. Makes you wish you’d stayed asleep, no?” said Tony.

“But then I wouldn’t have met all of you guys,” Steve said. He was the kind of person who could say that sort of Norman Rockwell thing, Tony mused, and not make you feel like you’d gorged on candy corns.

Pepper tapped a few more keys on her laptop and looked up. “The techs are working on the arc reactor, and they’re reasonably sure they can get Queens and Brooklyn hooked up to their backup generators by Sunday.  New Jersey might take til Tuesday though- so they may lose power, and we may have trouble getting out there. And the QuinJet is already in Staten Island, unpacking and getting set up to run generators and help evacuees."

“Tuesday??? Not good enough! Tuesday can suck my…”

“TONY!” reprimanded Pepper and Steve.

“I wish I’d built another four or five arc reactors- little ones. Remind me to do that after the storm?”

“I will put it in your agenda, sir,” said the disembodied voice of JARVIS.

“The shipment of beds came in,” Pepper said. “We’re setting them up on 7,8, and 9. Charter buses are standing by to pick up evacuees.”

“I will go help Clint set up,” said Natasha, who was tired of sitting still.

“Think you can get, um, you know who- organized to deal with downed trees, if we need that?” Steve asked tentatively.

Bruce looked chagrined. “I’d rather stay here and work on… organizing things but… if we have to?”

“I’ll be with you,” being a serum soldier had its advantages. Moving trees wouldn’t even wear him out. But it reminded him “What’s our food delivery situation,”

“The employee cafeteria is working together with all the local takeout places- if this doesn’t turn into the storm of the century with at least a few hundred people stranded here—we’re going to have an unreal amount of food to donate to the local soup kitchen,” said Coulson.

The team watched the weather and worked together late into the night. It wasn’t a supergenius or an alien, but it was a foe battling New York. And the Avengers were ready.


End file.
